1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to systems for installing and finishing decorative molding, and more particularly to systems for finishing pre-painted molding.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the construction trade, finish carpentry, which includes the installation of doors and decorative moldings, is both time consuming and costly. In residential construction, a house having a value of about $400,000 has a daily financing cost of about $75. Reducing the time required to install and paint the moldings would reduce the cost of building homes by reducing the financing and painting costs incurred by the builder. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods that reduce the time required to install and finish decorative moldings. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.